The field of the invention disclosed herein relates generally to multi-coil servos, and more particularly to methods and systems for use in checking the polarity of multi-coil servos.
At least some known hydraulic-assisted servos are used to control the position of gas control valves, steam control/bypass valves, and gas turbine inlet guide vanes used with turbines. Many known servo actuators include two or three windings that enable for multiple current inputs. The valve or guide vane move within a turbine in response to the force generated from the current induced by the servos. Servos that do not have the correct polarity may prevent the valve or guide vane from functioning properly and thus have an adverse operating affect on the turbine.